tu es mon soleil qui guide les tournesols
by kime's duck
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune homme de 20 ans vivant en colocation avec son meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiwa. Tout se passe bien dans petite vie, il est plutôt bon élève malgré son air simplet, il a des amis sur qui compter, une famille aimante... bref, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Mais parfois le passé vous rattrape, il vous éveil à des choses inconnues et peut changer votre vie banale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey tout le mooooonde :) j'ai donc décidé, après des mois à me triturer l'esprit, de finalement poster quelque chose sur ce site. Ça doit bien faire plus d'un an que je pensais le faire, j'ai déjà commencé une fanfiction sur Bleach il y a un petit moment ( je pense que je la posterai aussi)... et je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui, je me suis dis ''bon, t'arrêtes de faire ta salle feignasse et tu te bouge !'' et devinez quoi? Je me suis bougé et je l'ai fais ! yahouuuuuuuu... hum hum bon bref, trêve de bavardages, vous n'êtes sûrement pas là pour savoir ma passionnante (LOL) vie :) je vous laisse dons apprécier ( ou pas, il en faut pour tous les goûts!) ce petit prologue venant tout droit de mon fabuleux esprit de génie... gniark gniark**

un jeune homme blond courrait à en perdre halène, slalomant entre les arbres sombres et touffus. Il courrait comme jamais dans sa simple vie il lui était donné de le faire. Dans cette immense foret, seul le son des brindilles craquants sous ses pieds et sa

respiration hiératique résonnait. Les feuilles des arbres étaient tellement denses que la lumières du jour ne pouvait atteindre le jeune garçon. Il ne voyait donc pas grand chose et ne savait lui même pas vraiment vers où il se dirigeait. Si certain d'entre vous

ne l'aurait pas encore comprit, le blond n'était pas entrain de pratiquer son footing matinal, non, le blond courrait, que dis-je, il fuyait pour sauver sa peau. Mais que tente-t-il de fuir me demanderez-vous ? La Mort ! Oui, la Mort était à ses trousses et en

voulait fort à son magnifique derrière ! Cette redoutable et maligne reine des ténèbres avait prit la forme d'une créature des plus abjecte et terrifiante qui puisse être imaginée. Ses yeux ronds et remplis du noir le plus sombre semblaient vous transpercer au

plus profond de votre âme. Sa bouche, ressemblant à un bec vous initiait dans un dédale de sensations entre dégoût et terreur et vous ne voulez en aucun cas vous faire toucher, ne sachant si le simple fait de vous faire mordre pourrais précipiter votre

mort. Ses ailes, revêtant un noir semblable à celui de ses yeux étaient recouvertes de plumes parfaitement alignées, avec un léger reflet bleuté par moment, ne devaient en aucuns cas vous atteindre. Car si elles vous entours, votre âme tomberait dans les

tourments de l'enfer. Et puis cette voix, ou plutôt, ce bruit affreux qui sortait du fin fond de sa gorge était un supplice pour les oreilles mais également pour la santé mentale. Les tonalités de ce bruit étaient tellement profondes et graves, que l'entendre

qu'une demie seconde vous paralyserez de terreur.

-Naaaaaa...ruuuuuuuuuu...TooOOOoOOOoOOOoOoooooO ! (Un peu dans le même délire que dans le film Mister Babadook, pour que vous puissiez vous imaginer un peu)

Elle l'appelait. La façon dont elle avait prononcé son nom lui donnait une nausée incontrôlable mais il ne devait surtout pas flancher une seule seconde, il le savait, ou sa vie s'arrêterait de la pire des façons qu'il soit. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus

difficile, il était à bout de forces mais l'adrénaline que lui procurait la peur était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester en vie. Plus il avançait, plus le sol devenait boueux. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient de plus en plus à chaque pas, réduisant l'espace

beaucoup trop rapidement entre lui et la créature.

-NaaAAAaaaaAAaaAaAAa...rUUuUUuUuUuuUuuUuuu...TOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOO !

On non ! Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui à présent. Les larmes de désespoir commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas comme ça ! il était trop jeune pour cela. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils n'avait pas

encore fait, comme sauter à l'élastique, voler une voiture de police, jeter des œufs sur la porte de son ancien prof de SVT ( on se demande tous de qui il s'agit ;) ), tomber enfin amoureux de la bonne personne avoir une famille et une chier de petit morveux

et...

-NAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOO !

NON, IL NE VOULAIT PAS MOURIR COMME CELAAAAA !

-NAAAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

NON, non, NOOOOOOOOOOOO

-...OOOOOOOOONN

-BORDEL DE BORDEL DE DIEU NARUTO !

-...OOOOOOOOOOON

-MAIS TU VAS TE REVEILLER OUIIIIII !

Un claquement résonna. Il sursauta, en sentant quelque chose lui frapper violemment la joue! Il ouvrir les yeux et se rendit vite compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans cette horrible foret avec cette horrible créature qui le poursuivait mais belle et bien dans sa

chambre. Les yeux en larme, le corps trempé de sueur, il sentit une présence. Cette dernière n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Il l'avait sauvé de cette enfer. Dans un mouvement d'espoir extrême, il se jeta au cou de son meilleur ami et pleura toute les

larmes de son corps.

-oh mon dieu Sasuke, c'était horrible, C'ETAIT HORRIIIIIIIILE. J'étais poursuivit par un canard géant démoniaque ! j'ai eu tellement peuuuuuur !

Mais son meilleur ami ne répondit rien.

-Sasuke ? Il releva la tête dans l'espoir de voir le visage de son sauveur. Malheurs à lui. L'expression de ce dernier pouvait tuer une personne en un battement de cille.

Naruto se dégagea lentement de son meilleur ami et l'appela une dernière fois.

-Sasuke ? Que ce passe t'il ? Sa voix tremblait, elle était incertaine. Puis d'un coup, ce fut l'illumination !

-OH non Sasuke ! Pas toi, NOOOON ! ne te laisses pas posséder par le canard géant démoniaque. Je t'en supplie, j'ai encore besoin de toi ! qui c'est qui va me passer ses cours que je sèche, hein ? QUI ? Ne te laisses pas avoir Sasuke, combat le, ne le laisse

pas prendre ton âme, NE LE LAISSE PAS FA...

un second claquement raisonna et Naruto eut une nouvelle fois une vive douleur au visage. Il regarda avec effarement la main de Sasuke retourner à sa place initiale.

-NON il prend le contrôle ! Vite Sasuke, fait le partir, VIIIIIII

-MAIS TU VAS TE LA FERMER OUI OU MERDE A LA FIN ! bon sang, mais qui m'a fourré un abruti pareille?! je ne suis pas posséder par ton putain de canard de mes cacahuètes ! ça fait un quart d'heure que je gueule ton prénom.

-Ah ?

Sasuke se frappa le visage, accablé par tant de débilité. Mais par quelle fourberie cet énergumène a-t-il bien pu devenir son meilleur ami ? Ah, oui ! Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient nés.

-je t'en supplie Naruto cesse de me regarder avec ce regard de débile profond ou je t'en colle une troisième

-Quoi ? C'est qui que tu traite de débile profond là, kesta, kesta, tu veux te battre c'est ça ? HEIN ?

-Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule. Enfin bref t'es trop perché pour comprendre ! Alors je vais allez à l'essentiel. Il poussa sans délicatesse le blond sur son lit et le chevaucha de tout son corps pour avoir toute son attention . Pour une quelconque raison, je me suis réveillé à 7h 14 alors que nous sommes samedi. Ne pouvant me rendormir après plusieurs essais, je suis aller dans la cuisine prendre mon petit déjeuné dans l'espoir que le temps passera plus vite. J'ai donc ouvert le frigo, et devines quoi ?

Naruto avait peur, très peur car il connaissait bien la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami en cet instant.

-euuuuh... il y avait un canard démoniaque entrain de s'accoupler avec le poulet de hier soir ?

Sans surprise un troisième claquement retentit !

-ne te fiche pas de moi ! sa voix commençait à partir dans les aiguës, ce qui sentait très mauvais pour le blond. J'ai pris la bouteille de lait et quand j'ai versé le contenu dans mon bol, il est sorti 5 gouttes. 5 GOUTTES ! NARUTO !

-Nemetuespass'ilteplait... en cet instant, le brun était encore plus effrayant que le canard géant démoniaque de son rêve.

-Grrrrrr, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de mettre une autre bouteille au frigo quand tu en finissais une et de balancer la vide à la poubelle ! COMBIEN ?

Oui son meilleur ami était accro au lait. Oui, son meilleur ami était de mauvais poil le matin. Oui son meilleur ami allait le tuer ici et maintenant. Oui il aimait (d'amitié) son meilleur ami de tout son cœur mais une information bien tardive arriva enfin au truc

tout bizarre dégouttant qui lu sert de cerveaux.

-attends, t'es entrain de dire qu'on est samedi et qu'il est même pas encore 8h ?! Bordel, mais je veux pieuter moiiiiii !

Les yeux du brun sortis de leur orbite de rage.

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

et un quatrième claquement raisonna.

Mais bon, ce genre de scenarios arrivaient bien plus souvent que l'on ne pouvait le croire. Ils rythmaient la petite vie tranquille et monotone du blond. Enfin, ''tranquille'' c'est ce qu'il croit ! Car la vie réserve bien des surprises.

 **Eeeeeeeeeeet voilà ! Bon ok, c'est plus un chapitre qu'un prologue. Mais bon, je sais pas faire les choses en petit quand je suis inspirée moi:) bon, sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus et s'il y a des choses qui vous perturbes, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Avec tact évidemment, je suis un humain avec des sentiments ! Ah oui, et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, je relis genre 15 fois mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappent, les vilaines...grrrrr …. bon je vous dis normalement à mercredi prochain et vous embrasse fort fort**

 **nyaaaaa *.* bisous de moi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde c'est encore moi haha I'M BACK! fuck yeah XD nous revoilà donc pour le premier chapitre de cette histoire de fou! Mais que va t il se passer? Le petit blond va t il se retrouver enceint du canard géant démoniaque? Nooooon le pauvre... quoi que.. se serait drôle quand même hehe**

 **ah oui, je ne l'ai pas signalé avant mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :'( il sont de la propriété du magnifique Masashi Kishimoto. Et l'histoire alternera les POV entre les perso principaux (je préviendrai à chaque changement)**

 **ce qui est écrit en gras sont ce que les perso disent et ce qui est écrit normalement ce sont les pensées ou ce que narre le personnage.**

 **Voilà bonne lecture bande de petit macaque :D**

 **chapitre I**

* * *

 _POV Naruto_

Au milieu d'une boule formée par la couette, une main s'aventura en dehors pour étreindre le maudit réveil.

- **Misère de dieu, mais qui est l'abrutit qui a inventé ce truc! Rhaaaaa... je veux dormir moi**! _(quelle marmotte ce petit Naru;) )_ **Bon, je vais pieuter encore un peu.**

Je ramenai donc ma petite mimine bien au chaud sous ma couette et me rendormi. Mais le destin en avait jugé autrement. J'entendis le réveille sonner encore.

- **Fuuuuu...**

Ma main trouva le chemin du réveil, l'attrapant et par une gymnastique professionnel de mes doigts, j'enlevais les pilles. Mais le bruit ne cessa pas pour autant

- **Bonn sang ! Mais t'es possédé toi aussi? Arrête! ARRETE!**

Évidemment, un réveil ne peut pas comprendre quand on lui parle mais avec mon super cerveau, j'ai dans l'espoir qu'il s'arrête. Mais l'espoir fait vivre dit-on... Je vais vivre

trèèèès vieux alors. Car le réveil ne semble pas très réceptif à mes ondes surhumaines.

- **Rhaaaaaa, mais t'es même pas censé sonner d'abord, je t'ai arraché les organes vitaux** _. (à savoir : les pilles)._

Et comme pour me montrer qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de moi, il continua de sonner. Mais c'est bizarre quand même, sans pilles, il ne devrait plus sonner ! Je

décidais avec une flemmardise exagérée, de sortir ma tête de la couette et de m'asseoir dans mon lit pour élucider ce mystère. Le malheureux dans mes mains, je le tourne

et le retourne dans tous les sens possibles, fourre mes doigts là où ces derniers peuvent s'aventurer, mais le bruit continu.

 **-Rhaaalalaa ! Galère,** _(Shikamaru sors de ce corps)_ **pourquoi je dois réfléchir autant dès le matin ? Mais tu vas te la fermer OUI !** M'exclamais-je sur le réveil.

Tiens, je remarque que les aiguilles ne bougent plus. Normal, si j'ai enlevé les pilles... Mais comment peut-il sonner encore ? J'approchais mon oreille et constata que le bruit

ne venait pas de mon réveil.

 **-C'est quoi ce bordel? T'es vraiment possédé... Bon…**

Je balançais ce dernier sur le sol. Mais ça ne changea strictement rien.

- **Ah! Je crois que j'ai capté !**

Je tapais mon poing dans ma main. _**Le son est dans ma tête**_ _!_ _ **Mais oui, quand je l'ai éteint tout à l'heure, le bruit s'est mis à résonner dans ma tête ! Halala, quel génie je fais.**_

Je décidais donc de me recoucher avec la théorie que cela arrêtera le bruit dans ma tête. Mais au moment où cette dernière rencontra mon oreiller, ma porte s'ouvrit avec violence et mon meilleur ami rentra en furie dans ma chambre, vêtu d'un joli caleçon

avec écrit au-devant _''chaud lapin''_ qui je lui avais offert pour ses 16 ans.

 **-NARUTOOO!** **TU VAS M'ARRETER CE *** _(Censuré)_ *** DE REVEIL!** hurla-t-il.

Bon sang mais pourquoi il crie dès le matin?

 **-Oh? Tu l'entends toi aussi ? Bizarre…** Dis-je pensivement

 **-OUI, ça fait 10 minutes qu'il sonne, alors éteint le tout de suite ou il passera par la fenêtre et toi derrière ! Un réveil ce n'est pas fait pour sonner 20 siècles ! Sinon on en aurait déjà fait une symphonie !**

 **-Oooooh ce serait cool comme concept** !

Oulà, il me regarde bizarre. J'ai dit une bêtise ?

 **-Bordel Naruto... »** il se pinça l'arrête du nez **. « Sais-tu au moins pourquoi ton réveil sonne?**

 **Bah pour me réveiller !**

Je veux bien être con mais il y a une limite quand même ! Il soupira

 **« Oui et si tu continues d'être aussi perché, on va être en retard à la Fac! Alors arrêtes moi ce truc de suite, et active ta moule!**

Mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise

- **Mais... J'ai pas de moule moi, non mais dis! j'suis un mâle, un vrai ok? Avec un service trois pièces et tout !** Tout en disant cela, je bombais mon torse comme le ferais un coq.

Il me regarda froidement mais avec un sourire en coin, signe qu'il se foutait de moi, le saligot!

 **-Ouais bah dans deux secondes, ton service trois pièces va finir en morceaux sous mon pied.**

Et il repartit, là comme ça. Pff s'il croit que je vais lui laisser passer ça! Je grognais encore quelques secondes après mon canard brun _(quoi? C'est mignon!)_ et décidais de me lever car j'allais vraiment finir par perdre ce qui fait de moi un homme ! Une vive

douleur me lança au niveau du dos.

Halala il n'y était pas allé de main morte samedi. Après sa quatrième claque, il m'avait saucissonné avec mes habits qui traînaient parterre et il avait commencé à me fouetter pendant 10 minutes avec je ne sais quoi. Je suis sûr qu'il a de forts penchants

pour le sado-masochisme! o.O

Je chassais bien vite les images traumatisantes qui commençaient à apparaître dans mon esprit et pris mon téléphone pour voir combien de temps il me restait avant que l'on parte. En regardant l'écran, je vis un petit poussin entrain de danser la

macarena... ha... mais... C'est mon réveil! Bon, bah je ne suis pas si futé que ça finalement… Je l'arrêtais et entendis un soupire de contentement venant du salon. Elle était bien pourtant ma théorie!

7H35, bon je crois que je vais arrêter de rêvasser et je vais m'activer. N'étant vêtu que d'un simple caleçon, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me déshabiller et entrer dans la douche et en sortit 10 minutes plus tard tout beau tout propre. Je me dirigeais

vers le salon, Sasuke était installé dans le canapé en train de boire son thé. Je remarquais son sac à l'entrée signe qu'il était prêt depuis un moment. Dans la cuisine, je pris le premier paquet de biscuit que je vis et m'installa sur le canapé.

 **-tu ne m'as même pas dis bonjour tout à l'heure!** Fis-je avec une fausse moue boudeuse.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, un sourcil levé et me répondit, après quelques secondes de silence, un:

- **Bonjour face de rat.**

Un sourire orgueilleux lui apparut et je me pressa de lui répondre avec le plus mesquins de mes sourires:

- **Bonjour face de cul d'poule.**

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis juste après. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté, c'est juste notre façon à nous de nous dire que nous nous apprécions. Il a l'air froid et associable quand on ne le connaît pas, mais c'est quelqu'un de super sur qui on peut compter

sans problème. Très fidèle avec ses amis. Il se reprit difficilement et me fit remarquer qu'il était temps d'y aller, nous allons arriver pile-poil en cours. Heureusement que nous habitons à moins d'un quart d'heure de la Fac! Après s'être tapé un petit sprint,

que j'ai gagné, nous sommes arrivés avec un peu d'avance, le temps de rejoindre nos amis avant d'aller en cours. Nous les avions retrouvés assis sur une table à l'extérieur, entrain de papoter.

 **-Yo!** Dis-je en levant la main.

 **-Hey Naru! Yo Sas' , il a encore glandé ce matin?** Fit un brun à mon meilleur ami.

Ce dernier soupira et lui répondit :

- **Oh misère, le pauvre est atteint d'un grave problème. Il croit entendre des bruits de réveils dans sa tête et ne peut malheureusement pas faire le rapprochement avec le réveil de son téléphone. Kiba, connais tu cette pathologie ?**

 **-Halala que de malheurs il t'arrive mon petit Naru.** Fit le susnommé. **Je pense malheureusement reconnaître cette maladie.**

 **-Verdict ?** Demanda un roux en bout de la table.

 **-Débilité !** Il secoua la tête et me lança un regard désolé. **Incurable !** Rajouta-t-il.

Non mais je rêve ou il sont en train de se payer ma tête là!

 **-Oh, bande d'enfoiré je ne suis pas débile ok ! J'étais juste pas bien réveillé !.** M'exclamai-je outré.

 **-Non, non tu es juste toujours à l'ouest. Ce qui est plus communément appelé, de la débilité.** répliqua un troisième brun aux longs cheveux répondant au nom de Neji.

 **-Tsss, si j'étais si débile que ça j'aurais jamais pu arriver jusqu'à la Fac!**

Ils rigolèrent tous en cœur et Kiba me répondit :

 **-ouais mais ils avaient pitié de toi en fait !**

Et leurs rires reprirent de plus belle ! Sasuke posa sa main gauche dans mes cheveux et les caressa comme pour réconforter un enfant qui avait perdu son doudou. Je me retirais vivement de son emprise et le regarda avec mes gros yeux.

 **-Sasuke! Sale traite ! T'es censé me soutenir. Pas m'enfoncer !** Dis-je à mon meilleur ami.

Il me sourit et m'affirma que l'on ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa nature. Je crus bien le tuer à ce moment-là. Je croisais les bras et fit style de bouder.

- **Pfff vous êtes juste jaloux parce que j'ai une meilleur moyenne que vous.**

Et oui comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne suis pas aussi con que ce que j'en ai l'air ! Ma moyenne est même supérieur à celle de Sas'. De 0,32 mais elle est quand même au-dessus. Niark niak.

Ils rigolèrent plus fort et je les suivis. J'aime mes potes, bordel ! Ils sont un peu cons-cons mais c'est bien pour ça que je les aime. La sonnerie s'éleva finalement et nous nous dispersions chacun dans nos bâtiments respectifs. Moi, Sasuke et le roux: _Gaara_ ,

nous sommes dans le bâtiment ''langues, langage et culture''. Nous sommes dans la même classe et étudions l'anglais. Sasuke, pour pouvoir ouvrir une boite de communication à l'étranger. Moi pour devenir traducteur/interprète et Gaara pour devenir prof.

Kiba est dans celui de la ''psychologie et science de l'éducation''. Il veut devenir éducateur pour les jeunes en difficultés et pense créer un programme d'aide dans lequel il familiariserait les jeunes avec les animaux, en particulier les chiens. Car selon lui, il

est plus facile de s'ouvrir aux animaux qu'aux humains. Permettant ensuite aux jeunes d'avoir une meilleure estime d'eux même et de pouvoir améliorer leurs relations avec les humains plus tard.

Et Neji, se trouve dans le pôle ''lettre et art'' dans la section Lettres afin de devenir professeur de lettres. J'ai encore d'autres amis qui sont dispersés entre ces quatre pôles. Ce qui est amusant c'est que, à la fin du lycée, nous sommes tous aller dans la

même Fac. C'est cool ! Je trouva ça dommage de séparer de si belles amitiés si nous avions pris des facs différente. Mais bon, nous n'avons pas ce problème-là.

Gaara me sort de mes rêvasseries en me posant sa main sur l'épaule. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà arrivés devant la salle. Nous pénétrons donc dans l'amphi et le prof commença sa leçon là où nous nous étions arrêtés et nous plongea dans

3 heures de pur bonheur.

* * *

 **Fiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf voilà! Halala, j'avoue que c'est très intense de faire fonctionner ses neurones! bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose de palpitant pour l'instant mais c'est pour que vous compreniez bien le contexte de l'histoire. Ce sera important pour plus tard car les autres perso se trouvent aussi dans cette Fac.**

 **Puis je vois déjà les ''Itachi love teem'' s'exciter. Ne vous inquiétez pas il va arriver, alors soyez patientes mes petites ;)**

 **je voulais également vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que le 25/26 juin. Car mon bac n'est dans pas longtemps et je voudrais quand même réviser correctement. je m'excuse donc pour cette gène occasionnée.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu, laissez moi un petit mot pour que je le sache, ça fait toujours plaisir:)**

 **Nyaaa *.* bisous de moi**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ooooh mon dieu je suis tellement désolée! j'ai plus d'un mois de retard! je pensais qu'après mes épreuves de bac je n'aurai plus rien à faire, mais que nenni ! c'était la folie. Et puis je suis allée chez ma mère, dans la montagne, là où la connexion est extrêmement pourrie... et puis je devais faire mon inscription pour la Fac, trouver un logement et tout et tout et c'était vraiment la galère. Mais je suis revenu, j'ai du réseau, mon bac, une Fac et un Logement! Et un nouveau chapitre! ( ce qui vous**_ ** _intéresse le plus ;) ) donc euuuuh bah bon chapitre mes petits ouistitis :)_**

 _ **Chapitre II**_

* * *

 **« Haaaaa... j'ai une de ces dalles ! »** Dis-je, et comme pour confirmer mes dires, mon ventre se mit à faire un bruit monstre.

« **Pour ne pas changer** ! » Dit Gaara tout regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil et ils se mirent à pouffer.

« **Vous avez décidé de vous moquer de moi toute la journée ou bien ? »**

Sasuke me donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes tout en me disant :

 **« Aller ! On te taquine ! »**

 **« Qui aime bien châtie bien »** Continua le roux, en me faisant un clin d'œil, comme pour compléter la phrase du brun.

« **Tsss bah vu comment vous me cassez les cacahuètes, je vais finir par croire que vous êtes amoureux de moi ! »** Ils me regardèrent, étonnés, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« **Mais oui Naru-chaaaan, tu es l'amouuuuur de notre vie ! »**

Prendre une voix de gonzesse n'était pas suffisant et évidemment, pour se payer encore plus ma tête, Sasuke s'accrocha à mon cou comme toutes ces filles hystériques qui en ont après lui. Haalala, si seulement elles savaient qu'il était gay. À côté de moi, Gaara se tenait les côtes, son fou rire devenant incontrôlable. Et dire que nous sommes censé être des adultes... Mais bon, je les aime comme ça !

Je décrochais doucement mon taré de meilleur ami de mon coup, qui gonfla ses joues, faisant mine de bouder tandis que le petit roux à mes côtés était toujours mort de rire. Je levais mes mains de chaque cotés et leur donna à chacun une petite tape derrière la tête.

« **Et après on dit que c'est moi qui suis perché** ! »

Gaara passa un doigt sous son œil pour essuyer ses larmes et Sas' me fit un de ses sourires à la Uchiwa du genre ''je suis un boss et j'aime me foutre de toi!'' un petit rire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres pendant que je les pressais pour rejoindre nos amis.

Après avoir retrouvés Kiba, Neji et Shika, nous sommes allés dans un petit resto sympa, pas loin de la Fac. En entrant, nous saluâmes en une parfaite synchronisation le gérant du resto qui nous répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Puis nous nous sommes dirigés à notre place habituelle et installés à une grande table.

Kiba tourna sa tête vers le roux et lui demanda quand est-ce que son frère arrivait.

« **Dans un quart d'heure environ. »**

« **Rhaaa j'ai faim moiiiii ! »**

Kiba et moi avions sortis cette plainte au même moment. Nous nous sommes regardés en souriant et fîmes un check avec nos mains.

« **Et bien il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience, les gars**. »

Shika bailla sans retenu et nous regarda faussement désolé.

« **Il y aura aussi mon cousin qui viendra**. » Nous informa-t-il après avoir sorti son téléphone. Sûrement un message de son frère.

Neji le regarda intéressé :

 **« Ton cousin ce ne serait pas Sasori de la section art ? »**

 **« Oui ces bien lui, il est dans la même classe que mon frère. »**

 **« Oh, je me disais bien qu'il y avait un air de famille**. »

Ils se sourirent et nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien en attendant les deux autres. Le fait que Neji ne sache pas que Gaara et Sasori sont cousin pourrait vous étonner mais en fait c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Neji n'est pas un ami d'enfance. Il est arrivé à Konoha lorsque nous étions en quatrième.

Il avait emménagé dans cette ville car son père s'était fait muté, et il est à présent un personnage important dans la police de Konoha. Au début il était assez froid avec les gens et nous rejetait facilement quand on voulait faire connaissance. Il restait souvent seul et ça me peinais beaucoup car je n'aime pas voir des gens en retrait. Une fois en troisième, le prof de SVT nous avait donné un projet à faire en duo avec quelqu'un.

Évidemment, il s'était permit de faire les binômes lui-même et je me suis finalement retrouvé avec lui. Ce fut très compliqué au début, il ne me parlait jamais et restait à bonne distance de moi. À la fin des cours, je lui avais demandé si l'on pouvait se retrouver le weekend pour avancer le projet. Il ne m'avait pas répondu et avait juste tracé sa route.

Le samedi suivant, en sortant de chez moi pour faire mon footing, je vis une voiture noire, assez classe, devant chez moi. Un homme vêtu d'une coutume très élégante s'approcha de moi et m'informa d'une voix des plus monotones que ''Monsieur Hyuga m'attendait à la demeure familiale''.

Au début surpris de cette mise en scène, je compris vite le pourquoi du comment et souris. Je m'étais excusé auprès du chauffeur et partis changer de tenue vite fait. Quand je suis arrivé, j'avais cru tomber tellement la grandeur de la chose me choqua. Il vivait dans une immense villa. Quand je fus à l'intérieur il ne m'avait évidemment pas dit bonjour et m'avait conduit jusqu'à sa chambre...Qui faisait la taille de l'appart' que je partage avec Sas'.

Les heures on défilées dans le plus grand des silences. J'eus profité d'un moment seul pour regarder un peu plus mon environnement. Simple et très impersonnel. Après m'être déplacé vers son bureau, je vis quelques feuilles dépasser en dessous son livre de mathématiques. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, mon cerveau ne voulait plus s'arrêter. J'étais tellement concentré que je n'avais pas entendu Neji revenir. Il m'avait arraché les feuilles des mains et m'avait crié dessus. La première fois que j'avais entendu sa voie c'était pour m'engueuler.

Au bout de 5 minutes non-stop de réprimandes, je constatai que quelques larmes avaient commencés à naître aux coins de ses yeux. Je compris que ces feuilles avaient été écrites par lui et il avait sûrement mal prit le fait que je lise quelque chose de si personnel. Je me suis donc excusé et lui avait affirmé que j'avais énormément apprécié ce que j'avais lu. Le silence était apparu instantanément et son regard avait complètement changé. Depuis ce jour, il s'était ouvert un peu plus chaque jour à moi et nous avons finis par devenir ami, et de fils en aiguilles, ami avec les autres. Ce petit gars était juste un grand timide.

L'arrivé des deux Sabaku me sortit de mes pensées. Kiba se leva et les firent se presser de s'asseoir.

« **Bougez les gars, je suis en train de décéder moi ! »** Hurla Kiba

 **« Ça va, pète un coup mec on vient d'arriver !** » Répondit le plus grand avec un sourire en coin

« **salut les gars ! »** Lançais-je joyeusement. « **On a déjà commandé les boisons, Gaara t'a pris une bière et pour toi Sasori, un diabolo fraise. »**

« **Mais c'est qu'il est parfait ce petit frère**. »

Kankuro posa sa grande main sur la touffe rousse de son frère et lui ''recoiffa'' celle-ci en mode décoiffé.

« **En même temps, t'es un alcoolique alors le choix ne fut pas très difficile. Aiiiiiiieuuuuu, ne me brutalise pas ! »**

« **Un alcoolique ?! Je vais t'en foutre des alcooliques moi ! J'aime la bière, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est mal ? »**

« **A chaque fois que je te vois, tu as une bière dans la main ! »**

« **B** **ah c'est le hasard de la vie ! »**

« **Evidemment »**

Après cet échange fraternel empli d'amour les plats n'ont pas mis longtemps à arriver. Évidement moi et Kiba nous sommes fait péter le bide ! Arrivé vers le dessert, Kankuro prit la parole.

« **Ah oui les gars, je voulais vous dire, je fais une fête chez moi ce weekend. Bien sûr vous êtes tous invités. »**

Une exclamation de joie s'éleva à notre table. Et Kiba fut évidement le premier à donner sa réponse.

 **« J'y suis ! Je viens ! »**

 **« Tu ne diras jamais non à une fête de toute façon. Même s'il te manque une jambe ou si tu t'es pris un rocher de 700 tonnes sur la poire. »** Lui fi-je remarquer

 **«** **Il dira encore moins non vu que j'ai invité pas mal de filles de ma classe. »** lui rétorqua Kankuro.

 **« Oooooh c'est vrai ? Le pied mec. À ce qu'il paraît, elles sont aussi bien douées avec leurs mains qu'avec tout le reste ! »**

 **« Mais quel Don Juan tu fais !** » Neji pris une fausse mine outré. « **Puis tu ne pourras jamais en avoir une vue que tu manques cruellement de tact et de délicatesse. »**

 **« Ouais ?! Bah je te paris un Kebab que je vais réussir à pécho à la soirée ! »**

Nous rigolons tous en parfaite synchronisation face à cette réponse car nous connaissons tous la réaction de notre petit Kiki face à une demoiselle : rougissement extrême et bégaiements incontrôlés. Il fait son mec fier et sûr de lui avec nous mais c'est une façon pour lui appréhender ce qui lui fait défaut.

« **Haha mais oui c'est ça ! Et moi je te pari trois Kebab que tu n'arriveras pas à dire ''bonsoir'' à l'une d'entre elles. »**

« **Sasuke ! Enfoiré ! Je n'aurai même pas besoin de leur dire** _ **''bonsoir''**_ **qu'elles seront déjà toutes dans mes bras ! Mwaaahahahhhahahaaaa. »**

 **« Ouais enfin, si tu ne te caches pas derrière nous peut être que ça arrivera ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, on sera là pour toi ! »** J'ébouriffe amicalement sa touffe déjà bien en bataille et lui pose ma main sur l'épaule.

 **«Grâce à nous Kiki, tu deviendras un homme, un vrai ! »**

Il me claque la main d'une façon énervée mais cela ne durera pas bien longtemps et il finit par se joindre à nos rires

 **« Ou sinon tu pourras toujours faire tes preuves avec ma chienne ! Elle est en chaleur en ce moment et vu que tu kiffes les chiens... »**

Et la réaction de Kiba ne fut pas une surprise. Il se jeta sur Kankuro et une bataille de force commença. Pendant ce temps entre deux pouffement de rire, nous commentions à manger nos desserts. Au final, c'est évidement Kankuro qui a gagné et nous avons même failli nous faire sortir du resto à cause du grabuge que ces deux babouins faisaient.

Après cet épisode, nous avons chacun payés notre addition et sommes retournés en cours. Au final, notre prof avait une réunion donc nous n'avions pas cours de l'après-midi. Gaara en a donc profité pour retourner chez lui pour aller aider sa grande sœur Temari qui vient de rentrer d'un stage de 6 mois en entreprise à l'étranger, à ranger ses affaires. Moi et Sasuke sommes restés deux heures en salle de travail afin d'avancer un projet.

Et puis nous sommes retournés chez nous avec grand plaisir car cette journée m'a parue le plus longue de toute ma vie! Mais pas la plus mauvaise. Pendant que je jouais à ''The Devil within'' (super jeu!) dans le salon, mon meilleur ami se jeta de tout son soul sur le canapé avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres et on serrant fort son téléphone contre sa poitrine. Choqué par cette vision, je mis le jeu sur pause et me retourna face à lui.

 **« Euuuuh... ça va ? »**

Il tourna sa tête vers moi les yeux brillant...de joie ?

 **« Ouuuuuiiiiiii. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »**

 **« Quoi ? Quelqu'un s'est déclaré à toi ?! Je veux nom, prénom, adresse, taille, poids couleur de peau, des yeux et des cheveux, s'il fume, s'il fait du sport, dans quelle Fac il est, à quelle heure il va aux chiottes, à quelle fréquence il lave ses caleçons, comment il... »**

« **Mais non espèce de blond ! Mon frère vient de m'envoyer un message. Il rentre ce weekend. »**

Ah bah oui. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il fait une tête d'abruti heureux. Son frère est la personne la plus chère à ses yeux et ça doit faire un peu plus de cinq ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu. C'est parents l'avaient envoyé à l'étranger dans une des écoles de commerce les plus réputés d'Europe. Moi aussi d'ailleurs ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je me demande s'il a changé.

* * *

 **Donc voilà pour aujourd'hui. Je sais ils sont assez cours mais, me connaissant, si je fais trop long, je sens que je vais embrouiller tout le monde.**

 **Je vais normalement travailler au mois d'Août donc j'aurai moins de temps personnel. Dans le meilleur des cas les chapitres seront postés comme d'habitude, un par semaine. Dans le pire des cas, un toutes les deux semaines. je m'en excuse d'avance :(**

 **Merci de me lire en tous cas et merci à celle qui m'aide beaucoup** **Ammarie :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey les petits amis! il fait chaud ces derniers temps, n'est ce pas? et vous aurez encore plus chaud quand je vais vous dire que notre petit corbeau que vous attendez tous comme des petits fous, arrive au prochain chapitre! Niark Niark ;) bon je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 _Chapitre 3_

La semaine est vite passée, le petit roux et le canard brun n'ont pas arrêté de me parler de leurs frères et sœurs. Soit disant, qu'ils étaient heureux de les

revoir et qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais qu'ils ne partent. Pfff … Moi aussi j'aurai bien aimé avoir un frère. Hum, il va falloir que j'aie une discussion avec mes parents !

Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi matin, il est 8 heure, et mon taré de meilleur ami est déjà debout en train de faire la zumba dans le salon. Son frère arrive

à l'aéroport à 22h30 et il est aussi intenable qu'un gosse le soir de noël. Halala c'est une grande histoire d'amour fraternelle entre ces deux-là.

Flash back

Itachi est l'aîné, donc celui qui a le plus d'expérience dans la vie et qui pourra devenir chef d'entreprise le plus tôt. Il devait donc être le successeur de la

famille. Sasuke, quand il était petit, souffrait de terreurs nocturnes très intenses.

Une nuit, ses parents et son frère l'on retrouvé sous son lit entrain de hurler à la mort, la chambre sens dessus-dessous, les rideaux déchirés et tous les

cadres s'étaient retrouvés parterre. Quand sa mère a voulu le toucher, il avait agité un morceau de verre brisé venant d'un cadre et menaçait qui conque

s'approchait de lui.

Quand son père s'était approché de lui, Sasuke était devenu encore plus agité et avait crié encore plus fort. Mais son père n'acceptant pas le fait qu'on le

menace, n'eut aucune pitié et lui avait attrapé la jambe pour le tirer jusqu'à lui. Sasuke lui avait alors planté le morceau de verre dans le bras.

Depuis ce jour, Sasuke dormait dans sa chambre meublé seulement de son lit. Tout le reste avait été enlevé par son père. C'était soit ça, soit il finissait dans

un centre spécial pour les jeunes enfants dans son cas. Et depuis ce jour, ses crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais son père ne voulait rien savoir.

Un soir, pendant une énième crise, son frère s'était introduit dans sa chambre et l'avait réconforté, non sans difficultés mais il avait réussi à le calmer et le

rendormir.

Alors chaque soir, il s'était installé une sorte de rituel entre les deux frères et petit à petit les crises avaient disparues. Itachi était devenu son héros, son

protecteur et son modèle de vie, leur fraternité était devenue fusionnelle.

Mais leur petite vie tranquille prit fin le jour où leur père a découvert que son cadet était homosexuel. Sasuke avait alors 15 ans. Jamais son père n'avait fait

preuve d'autant de rage et de colère. Jamais il ne l'avait autant dénigré. Tous les objets qui se trouvaient à portée de main avaient volés dans la pièce. Sa

mère avait bien tenté de s'interposer mais contrairement à l'effet attendu, il ne fit que la repousser violemment d'un revers de la main, s'était emparé d'une

lampe et s'était rapproché de Sasuke pour le frapper avec. Itachi, prit de panique, s'était interposé entre les deux justes au moment où le coup s'abattit. Il

avait sauvé son frère en s'était pris le coup à sa place, il avait frappé son père pour défendre son frère et avait appelé le police pour arrêter son père.

Au final, Itachi s'était écroulé avant que la police et les secours arrivent, ses parents étaient inconscients au sol. Et Sasuke était tétanisé, devant les corps de

sa famille. A l'hôpital, il ne voulait pas lâcher sa mère et son frère.

Ce dernier avait mis beaucoup plus de temps pour se remettre du coup que sa mère. Il était resté dans le coma un peu plus d'un mois. Quand il avait

émergé du coma, il avait essayé de parler mais seul des sons sortaient de sa bouche, la zone du langage dans son cerveau avait été touché. Après des mois,

de la sueur et beaucoup d'exercices il avait enfin put reparler normalement.

Malheureusement, leur mère s'était sentie coupable pour tout ce qui s'était passé et a fini par faire une dépression. Mais leur père, grâce à ses relations,

avait échappé à la peine de prison et avait été relâché. Itachi étant majeur avait fait émanciper son frère pour qu'il n'ait plus à vivre avec son père. Il avait

également parlé de la situation à Naruto pour que au moins une personne extérieure sache la situation et qu'il puisse aider Sasuke quand celui-ci ne le peut

pas.

Les parents de Naruto avait un petit studio en ville qu'ils n'utilisaient presque jamais.

Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes hommes vivaient dans ce studio et Sasuke ne faisait plus de crise. Mais malheureusement, le père de Sasuke ne voulait pas

qu'Itachi voit son frère, croyant que l'homosexualité était contagieuse et l'avait donc envoyé étudier à l'étranger.

Fin flash back

Mais son frère n'était à présent plus une chimère et ce petit gars allait enfin retrouver celui qui manqué dans sa vie depuis 5 longues années.

 **POV Sasuke**

Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. Après que mon frère m'ait annoncé qu'il revenait à Konoha, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui...à nous. Bon sang ! Ça fait 5

ans ! 5 longues années que j'ai été séparé de mon frère ! Il me manque tellement. Je ne serais sûrement plus en vie sans lui. Après ce qui s'était passé avec

mon père, il a été le seul à s'occuper de moi. Ma mère, ma pauvre mère, ne nous voyait plus. Aveuglée par ses sombres remords, alors qu'elle était tout ce

qu'il y a de plus innocent. Quand mon frère était sorti du coma, il n'a cessé de me réconforter alors que c'est lui qui avait un problème. Il ne pouvait plus me

parler mais ses sourires valaient tous les mots du monde. Quand il me prenait dans ses bras, sa chaleur m'aidait à oublier ce drame familial. Sa chaleur, ses

sourires, sa voie... tout m'a tellement manqué. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser d'impatience.

Rhaaa, il est que 8h ! Mon dieu mais comment je vais tenir ? Ah ! Si j'allais emmerder mon p'tit blond ! Je sors de mon lit avec le fameux sourire à l'Uchiwa

sur mon visage. Ah mon pauvre petit Naru, tu vas souffrir pour toutes ces mâtinés où tu m'as réveillé à cause de ton réveille de mes cacahuètes. J'entre

dans la cuisine et je commence à me préparer mon petit déj. Je fais évidemment attention à bien claquer les ports des placards, à poser mon bol avec la

délicatesse d'un mammouth dans un champ de mines, je fais cogner la cuillère dans mon verre. Ah, je vois qu'il reste du café dans la cafetière. Parfait ! Je

m'en sers une tasse et la met dans le micro-onde. 30 secondes une dizaine de fois ça devrait le faire. Hum, ce si envoûtant bruit strident dès le matin, quel

bonheur.

Au bout de la huitième fois, j'entends un léger grognement. Ah bah oui mon coco, tu vois comme c'est chiant de se faire réveiller à 8 heure du matin ! Mais

malheureusement il n'est pas encore réveillé ! Soit, on va jouer alors. J'allume la télé et tombe sur un classement des musiques du moment. Uptown funk de

Mark Ronson et Bruno Mars vient juste de commencer. Je mets la musique à fond (heureusement que l'on a pas de voisin !) et commence à danser et

chanter. Il râle, je chante plus fort. Il crie, je fais plus de bruit en dansant.

Ah, le voilà ! Hihihi

POV Naruto

Je me frappe le visage de désespoir. Oh misère et après on dit que je suis un emmerdeur de première mais là, j'ai nommé Uchiwa Sasuke vainqueur

incontesté ! De faire la troisième symphonie de Beethoven avec le micro-onde ne lui avait pas suffi ! Non mais imaginez le délire ! Se faire réveiller par son

meilleur ami entrain de chanter comme une perdrix constipée et de secouer ses fesses de macaque imberbe dans le salon ce n'est pas humain moi je dis ! Il

tourne sa tête vers moi et me lance un regard faussement étonné.

 **\- Ah je t'ai réveillé ? J'en suis fort désolé ! Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?**

Ok là, s'en est trop pour mon cerveau pas encore réveillé. Je m'approche et me jette sur lui, propulsant nos deux corps au sol.

 **\- Rhaaa, enfoiré, non mais t'as pas fini tes conneries dès le matin ?** M'écriai-je.

 **\- Quoi ? Et c'est qui qui me casse les mirabelles le matin d'habitude hein ? Vengeance !** une poussée d'adrénaline lui donne la force nécessaire

pour inverser les positions. Et je ne sais pas comment mais il arrive à me tenir les deux poignets aux dessus de ma tête avec une seule main. Il approche

son visage du mien et me regarde fixement, l'air mauvais. **Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laissé passer ça ? Mon pauvre, qu'elle**

 **naïveté.**

Et là, l'enfer commença. De sa main libre, il me fit des chatouilles aux niveaux des hanches, là où je suis le plus sensible. Il connaît mes faiblesses l'enfoiré !

Cette torture matinale dura encore une quinzaine de minute avant que je capitule.

- **ok ok c'est bon je suis désolé ô grand Sasuke, vous qui êtes le plus beau et le plus fort je..**

- **et le plus intelligent !** Il me fit un clin d'œil

-. **..et le plus intelligent** , rajoutai-je, **je vous prierez de prendre pitié de votre cher et plus vieil ami et de cesser cette torture que vous exercez**

 **depuis déjà trop longtemps sur lui qu'il puisse vous faire un bisou du pardon**.

Je battis des cils comme une gonzesse et pris une posture de soumis... pour finalement éclater de rire. Nous rigolons de notre bêtise encore quelques

minutes et je lui collai un bisou sur la joue pour m'excuser. Au final, nous avons déjeuné ensemble tout en écoutant la musique. Elle n'a pas si mal

commencé que ça cette matinée !

Un peu avant midi, Kiba m'a envoyé un sms pour savoir si on amenait quelque chose à boire ou à manger. J'en ai donc parlé avec Sas' et nous nous sommes

mis d'accord pour aller faire quelques courses en début d'après-midi. La soirée commencera vers 21h30 donc nous aurons largement l temps pour acheter ce

dont nous avons besoin et de nous préparer.

Dans le super marché, Sasuke m'informe qu'il ira rejoindre son frère à l'aéroport donc j'irai seul à la fête et il nous rejoindra plus tard avec son frère. Ça me

fait vraiment plaisir de le voir aussi enthousiaste. Pas qu'il soit malheureux d'habitude, mais quand il est seul, je vois bien son regard nostalgique.

De ce que je me souviens, Itachi est quelqu'un de très ouvert et très compréhensif. Je le connais depuis pratiquement toujours. Il a 6 ans de plus que nous.

C'est lui qui allait nous chercher à la maternelle. Il nous ramenait chez lui pour nous faire prendre le goûter le temps que mes parents finissent leur travail.

Ah, ses cookies, ils étaient merveilleux ! Je me rappelle qu'il faisait deux fournées à chaque fois : une que l'on mangeait tous ensemble, et une autre qu'il me

m'était dans un sachet pour que je les ramène chez moi. Itachi et Sasuke étaient un peu comme des frères pour moi. Enfin, Sasuke jouait plutôt le rôle de

mon meilleur ami et Itachi le grand frère protecteur. C'est lui qui m'aidait pour les devoirs, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que je suis meilleur que Sasuke

aujourd'hui ! Je crois qu'il m'a manqué aussi pendants toutes ces années. Je souris à cette pensée.

 **\- Les courgettes te font autant d'effet que ça ?** La question de mon meilleur ami me fait sortir de mes souvenirs et je me rends compte que nous

sommes dans le rayon fruits et légumes.

 **\- Haha non je repensais juste au bon vieux temps, quand on était encore que des sales mioches et qu'on passait notre temps avec ton frère.**

Il me regarda surprit, puis un sourire des plus radieux, comme il en fait si rarement, illumina son visage.

 **\- Oui, le bon vieux temps comme tu dis.** Ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier. Je prends donc son visage entre mes main

 **\- Aller, tu ne vas pas pleurer ici hein ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir sinon. Et imagine un peu la tronche des gens s'ils voient deux abrutis**

 **entrain de chialer comme des madeleines devant les tomates et les poivrons ! Si encore on était à côté des oignons !** Il l'achat un petit rire, je

continu donc de lui parler. **Plus que quelques heures et tu vas pouvoir lui faire autant de câlin que tu le voudras. Mais ne l'étouffe pas hein ! Je**

 **veux le revoir moi aussi.**

Il rigola de ma bêtise et je le pris dans mes bras. Bon, je crois que ne pas passer pour des abrutis, c'est raté la veille qui était en train de tâter les

aubergines nous regarde bizarrement. Je pense qu'il serait bien de nous dépêcher de finir ces courses.

Une fois rentré, nous avons rangé les courses à leur places et préparé le sac avec les boissons et les chips. Vu qu'il était encore assez tôt, nous nous sommes

posés devant la Play et nous avons joué toute l'après-midi à des jeux de couses. On était tellement prit dans l'action que nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer

et 20h venait de sonner. Il fallait que l'on mange et que l'on se fasse tout beau pour la soirée. Puis Sasuke voulait absolument être à l'aéroport pas plus tard

que 21h30, on ne sait jamais si l'avion à 1 heure d'avance qu'il m'a dit ! C'est bien connu que les avions arrivent avec autant d'avance ! Mais bon, je sais

qu'il est très impatient de revoir son frère alors je ne lui ai rien dit. Et puis je dois passer plus tôt chez les No Sabaku pour les aider à tout préparer et faire

l'inventaire de la bouffe et des boissons. Kiki sera là aussi, je sens bien que ce goinfre va tout bouffer avant même que la soirée ai commencé. Je rigole à

cette pensée et Sasuke ne relève même pas, trop concentré dans ses pensées tournées vers son frère. Je souris de compassion et débarrasse mon assiette,

laissant mon meilleur ami dans sa nostalgie et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille vite fait, jette mes fringues dans la corbeille et me met face

au miroir.

Ouais je sens que cette soirée va être géniale. J'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir... il m'a beaucoup manqué.

 **Voilà voilà :D le prochain chapitre prendra place à la fête de Kankuro. Il y aura des pleurs...de joie?...de peine? Il y aura des cris, de la musique, de l'alcool, un petit streap teas ;)**

 **Venez découvrir tout cela dans le prochain chapitre! YAAAAAY**


End file.
